


Fragmented

by PrintDust



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrintDust/pseuds/PrintDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight he would put an end to all of this bullshit. Tonight he would take what was his. This was his group, his world, his woman and his baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragmented

It had been a long time since he had been allowed out. Not since the incident with Dale and the guns. The other's didn't think it was safe and so they held him back like a caged tiger that was forced to impotently pace and watch, waiting for an opportunity to spring out. They thought he'd done too much damage already: when he'd pounded Ed's face into a bloody mess, and when he'd killed Otis. But the opportunity to escape had come today… he'd pushed hard against the restraints and took control, ignoring the others as they cried out in outrage.

"You're going to get us all killed!"They complained loudly in unison, but he ignored them and pressed on, leading Rick further away from the group. Tonight he would put an end to all of this bullshit. Tonight he would take what was his. This was his group, his world, his woman and his baby.

The other one insisted that he could do it, that they didn't have to kill Rick. He's the one who'd worked as a cop for years, so they called him Copper. He claimed that he'd had success before in winning Lori's affections, and that he could do it again. He'd almost had her the other night after the car accident. And during their talk just that morning, by the windmill. He said he just needed more time. Shane thought he was weak and that his partnership with Rick had clouded his judgment.

"Will someone get him back in here?" Copper was yelling. "It's gonna be the same thing with Shelly."

"Shut up," Shane barked back, watching as Rick turned around to address him.

The voices quieted for a moment, until a more timid one piped up. They called him Pip. Shane wasn't sure why. He hadn't named him.

"Don't worry," Pip whispered directly in his ear so the others couldn't hear. Even though they all knew that they could all hear everything. "I won't tell anyone about Shelly. She deserved it," he assured Shane. "Leaving those lights on all the time, silly bitch."

Judge piped in next, shoving Pip to the back. He was always so fucking pushy, acting like he was always right. "No one deserves a knife in the chest… Jesus. Do you hear yourselves? You're as crazy as Shane, Pip."

Pip scoffed and elbowed his way to the front again. "Well, I think we gave her a fine burial," he surmised. "She always liked the garden," he nodded. "She can see it nicely from behind the garage," he insisted, scowling at The Judge.

Shane ignored them all and focused on Rick who had stopped a short distance ahead, his back to him. They'd made small talk, Rick clarifying Shane's story all the while, his voice and features laced with suspicion.

Their breaths bellowed out before them and hung in the air like smoke. The farm was dead quiet around them, everything a shade of black or blue in the night. It was cold enough to nip his ears bitterly as the silence stretched out between them.

Finally, Rick slid his gun back into the holster on his hip. "So… This is where you planned to do it…"


End file.
